ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
You Can't Have My Sül
You Cannot Have My Sul is the 7th episode of Ben 10: Master Weaponry. Plot "AAAAAHHHHH!" Were screams from a park. Sul. Sul flew around the park shooting from the holes over his body. Because he was no longer part of the Ultimatrix the safeguard would not activate and he would remain wild. Then Sul was knocked to the ground by a beam. Jimmy Jones was being tested and had been given his very own flying plumbers suit with transformable gloves that could turn into weapons. "Sul? I had to be tested the day Sul escaped!" Jimmy shouted. He was fourteen now and had a really deep voice. He raised his hand, transformed it into a null void projector and shot. Then Sul disappeared. Ben's phone began ringing. "Hello?" he answered to it. He heard a deep, evil laugh. "Jimmy? Man, my voice got deeper at your age, and then got deeper when I was 19 but yours, pssht, yours gets deep and then gets deeper." "Ben. Please help! It's Su--" Jimmy's voice said. "What? If that was Jimmy, then who was the other guy and who is Su... Sul!" Ben said. He activated the Jetpack and quickly began tracking the call and flew there. On his way he picked up Gwen and Kevin. The team showed up at the park. There were fires and broken things everywhere, but there were regular families picnicking. Ben stroked his beard wondering what was going on. Then he heard Jimmy scream. "Ben! Sul's illusionist powers!" Ben quickly ducked as Sul's tentacle fists appeared and nearly made contact on his cheek. Ben quickly hit the Weapontrix symbol on his chest and the Jetpack began dissolving. Sul's holes began glowing as he charged up an attack. Ben quickly stood up and punched him away. Ben then activated the Weapontrix and created the Axe, then the Best Axe. Ben made the Best Axe fly upwards and he slashed at Sul. Sul went intangible but the Best powers countered it. Sul split in half. As the Axe continued to go through him, he began to come back together. "Regeneration? That never worked for me!" Ben shouted. Then Sul grabbed his neck with a tentacle. Ben's face turned red and he passed out. Ben awoke to muffled speaking and then a slap across the cheek. "Kevin!" Gwen shouted. Ben's eyes shot open and he rose up, punching Kevin, partially breaking his nose. "Why you little mother--" Kevin began. "STOP! We can't sit here fighting while Draco is trying to absorb Sul!" Gwen shouted. Ben looked over and saw Jimmy protecting Sul from Draco, but also fighting off Sul. "Argh!" Jimmy shouted. He turned to his side and aimed a hand at each. "I have it set to a beam that goes through the strongest of material, it will even rip apart an intangible being!" He told them. The two backed off. Then Ben activated the Hammer and then the Best Hammer. He tackled Jimmy out of the way when he saw Sul and Draco shoot at him at the same time. Ben whacked the two blasts away with the Hammer. He then knocked Sul out and absorbed him. "Tennyson. I am getting tired of your tomfoolery. It is time to put an end to you" Draco told Ben. He ran at Ben but the Best Hammer rose out of Ben's hands. A mouth-like hole opened up on it and a flame shot at Draco. "It's using aliens powers" Gwen said. "Heh, I breathe fire" Draco laughed. It dropped under Draco's feet and created an earthquake. A crack opened up causing Draco to fall, but he grabbed Ben's leg and the two fell together. "As we fall to our deaths, Tennyson, I can fly away! But I want to end you first!" Draco shouted. He grabbed Ben and raised a claw to his neck when he was whacked across the face. The Best Hammer flew down to save Ben. Ben gripped it to stop from falling. Ben flew to a rockwall that Draco clung to. He stuck out his special Plumbers boots and they stuck into the wall. Ben stood sideways and whacked him, smashing Draco deeper and deeper into the rock until he lost consciousness. Draco moaned, a loud, yelping moan, but it was definitely a moan. He has passed out. Ben stopped hitting and Draco fell out of the wall towards the magma in the centre of the Earth. Ben then flew up and out and collapsed on the floor infront of Gwen and Kevin. "Great" Kevin said. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Jimmy Jones Villains *Sul *Draco Weapons Used *Jetpack *Axe *Best Axe *Hammer *Best Hammer Trivia *The time passed since UA is revealed - four years making Ben 20 turning 21 Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry Category:Episodes